


Kurt's coma-induced alternate reality (or just two football players asking him out)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Season/Series 01, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “We're not doing a very good job of asking you out, are we?” Mike asks him with an embarrassed little laugh and—yep, it has to be a dream.





	Kurt's coma-induced alternate reality (or just two football players asking him out)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this month’s poly fic! This one is set during S1, E7.  
> Unbeta'd.

Kurt is still riding the high of his best girl  _ finally  _ getting the recognition she deserves and delivering an  _ amazing  _ solo as he all but skips down the hall. He would never have figured that Sue taking over glee could be so much  _ fun, _ but the group she put together has been awesome. There’s no sitting around and listening to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson get song after song where there  _ is no _ Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. 

In all honesty, it’s refreshing. Despite his potentially ill-advised crush on Finn, Kurt can only listen to him blubber his way through so many solos before it gets old. This is the first song they’ve done as a group, and Kurt thinks it fitting that the solo went to Mercedes, of the original five and a  _ very  _ strong vocalist. 

Kurt stops at his locker, daydreaming about what he would do if Sue asked  _ him _ to sing a solo. Gaga only knows that Mr. Shue doesn’t think much of him, but despite that Kurt knows he is talented. He has a wide range and can easily cover a wide selection of genres—if he would only be given the chance. After today, he’s willing to hope that maybe Sue will see that. 

He’s startled from his thinking by a body slumping against the locker next to his own. Kurt sees the lime green  _ atrocity _ before he really registers what it means that it’s  _ Matt Rutherford _ leaning beside him, and he curls his lips up in disgust at the garment before he realizes he’s doing it. A flash of  _ something _ crosses Matt’s face, and if Kurt knew the boy better, he would be tempted to say it’s hurt.

“Sorry,” he rushes to say, hating the way his cheeks go warm and cursing his flawless skin for how brightly it blushes. “Your sweater is just...bright.”

His eyes snap over to  _ Mike Chang _ when the boy snorts loudly, and Kurt’s blush only gets worse. How he hadn’t noticed the second football player hanging out at his locker, he doesn’t know. Kurt really hopes it’s because they’re both in Glee and are therefore mentally deemed as ‘safe’, and not because he’s losing his edge. The last thing he needs is a lowering of his hypervigilance, which has been honed during the last year to the point where he almost has a sixth sense for the location of jocks in his immediate vicinity. 

“Told ya, babe. It’s ugly,” Mike says casually. Kurt blinks at the little smirk on his face, eyes flicking to his raised eyebrow and then dropping his line of sight to the floor. He replays what was just said, then replays again when it still doesn’t make any sense. The next time he looks up, Mike is looking at him with a grin and Matt is...well, he’s  _ pouting _ as he stares at Mike with wide eyes. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

Matt doesn’t say anything, but he does roll his eyes and huff out a breath. Kurt looks between them and wonders what has just happened and if he’s actually hallucinating. From the corner of his eye, he sees Matt tug the hem of his sweater up to reveal his white undershirt, and then he  _ rolls his hips. _

“Of course I wasn’t going to complain about it when I was taking it off you. That doesn't mean it isn't ugly,” Mike teases, as though Matt just communicated an entire thought to him with a roll of his body, and he reaches forward to snag the hem of the  _ lime green _ sweater and use it to tug Matt forward. The darker boy goes easily, his pout twisting into a smile as he slips an arm Mike's waist and tugs him into his side in a familiar looking move.

Kurt blinks, spends three seconds with his eyes closed, and then pinches himself when he  _ still  _ doesn’t wake up. “Ouch,” he swears, rubbing over the spot of his palm he'd just twisted his fingernails into. He catches the two boys looking at him, snuggled up together as though it is  _ completely _ normal for them to be all but cuddling in the middle of the hallway between classes. Kurt feels his eyebrows climb up onto his forehead as a rather incredulous and disbelieving expression slides over his face.

“Sorry,” Mike says, at the same time as Matt makes an impatient sounding noise in the back of his throat and gives Mike a heavy look that Kurt can't understand. “Sorry, we're not being very cool at all.”

“I really don’t think I understand what’s going on here?” Kurt asks hesitantly, not sure if he actually  _ wants _ to know what's happening. In all honesty, he's still not completely convinced he isn't dreaming or in some horrible coma-induced alternate reality. If he was in a coma and this was all a dream, would he even know?! Oh Gaga, maybe he really is in a coma and this is all a crazy dream, and he’s going to wake up and his dad will have been eating nothing but red meat and whole milk an—

“We're not doing a very good job of asking you out, are we?” Mike asks him with an embarrassed little laugh and—yep, it has to be a dream. Matt leans towards Mike until his forehead is resting against the other boy's temple, and then he turns towards him. Kurt finds that he feels rather warm under the combined heat of their heavy stares.

“You  _ what _ ?” Kurt squeaks, his voice rising to a pitch that it has  _ never _ reached before. Oh Dior. 

“We would like to t-take you out,” Mike says a little awkwardly tripping a little over his words. The show of nerves makes him feel fractionally better, but Kurt still can’t even process what is going in. 

“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head rather aggressively. Matt's entire face falls, and the look that steals over his face makes Kurt's heart clench as he hurries to say, “No, not like no, no. I just. I don't understand. I've never even spoken to you, and here you two are, and you're...you're interested in me? And want to date me? And just no, that doesn't happen, I don't know—”

The next thing that Kurt knows, Matt is in his space, his arms caging him in as he backs Kurt against the cold, unrelenting metal of the locker next to his. Kurt is distantly aware that it's exactly where the other boy had been leaning minutes ago, but he can't clearly think of anything other than how he can feel the warmth of Matt's forearm against his cheek and how his other hand is practically holding his hip and how the feather-light tough feels like it's burning into his skin. 

Kurt sucks in a shocked gasp of air, mouthing useless at nothing as he tries desperately to string together a few words to make sense of the situation he’s found himself in. Before he’s able to articulate anything more than awful, dying whale-like noises, Mike is pressing up against the both of them, adding his weight and his heat and his  _ presence _ by crowding against them from the side. 

“Oh my Gaga,” Kurt exclaims breathlessly, doing his very best to ignore the half-full hallway around him and focus on the very fast beating of his heart and the way his breath feels like it’s getting caught up in his throat. “Oh my Gaga, I’m in a coma this is not—”

“We like you,” Mike explains, as though it’s that simple. “We really, really like you, and getting to know you in Glee has only made us like you more than we did before.”

“So, dinner?” Matt’s voice is a deep, smooth rumble that has Kurt’s blood burning as his cheeks flush darkly. It’s unbelievably pleasant, and Kurt makes a low noise of surprise from the back of his throat at the sound. 

“You’re asking me out?” Kurt asks incredulously as soon as he’s able to form actual words again. Because if this  _ isn’t _ a coma dream, then Kurt has no idea how in Dolce & Gabbana he’s supposed to deal with this. 

“Yes,” Mike says, his breath ghosting across Kurt’s cheek, he’s so close. Kurt slumps against the locker behind him as he desperately tries to explain away what is happening in a way that makes actual sense—because two football players asking him out  _ does not  _ make actual sense. 

“Okay. I don’t know what to say,” Kurt says a little helplessly. He’s never been in a position like this before and he has no idea what the hell he’s supposed to say. 

“We’d like it if you said yes, but you don’t have to,” Mike tells him quietly. His voice is kind, and Kurt finds he wants to believe him. When he looks up, Matt is looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes and a sweet smile that makes Kurt’s chest clench. 

So, after a moment of silent deliberation, he finally gives them an answer. “You better take me somewhere better than BreadstiX’s,” Kurt says primly, and he allows himself a little smile when Mike and Matt cheer and  _ high five each other.  _ Gaga, he hopes he’s made the right choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Canada Day! comments & kduos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
